


Freckles as Constellations

by driftinglines



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Implied Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, i love my sweet boys, just some fluffy shit i came up with the other day, platonic, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftinglines/pseuds/driftinglines
Summary: evan is an anxious child but connor knows how to make him feel betterjust fluffy platonic cuteness





	Freckles as Constellations

Evan Hansen cowered on his bedroom floor, sobbing into Connor Murphy's shoulder. The small boy sat in his friend's lap, the taller boy's arms gently wrapped around his fragile body. "Shhh.. Evan, it's okay." Connor planted a kiss on Evan's blonde hair and proceeded to rub his back reassuringly. After Evan had finally calmed down a bit, he rested his head against the brunette's chest, still breathing heavily. "Thank you." he mumbled, face hidden in Connor's hoodie. The tall boy kissed his head once more before picking him up bridal style and laying him down on his bed with the bright blue duvet. "Now, Evan, tell me what's wrong." "Oh.. it's nothing, really. It's pretty stupid." Connor now sat down next to him, holding his friend's hand. "Evan, no. Your problems aren't stupid." Evan's freckled face now flushed bright red, he didn't want to make such big of a scene. "It's really not important, Con." "Ev.." Connor started, but stopping himself when he saw tears dwell up in the other's eyes. Fuck. "No, Evan, i'm so sorry if i pressured you too much. It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now." He knew not to pressure Evan about anything, he was so easily breakable, both mentally and physically. "Con?" the dark haired boy snapped out of his thoughts, now facing his friend again. "Can i.. can i have your hoodie?" Connor nodded, taking off his maroon hoodie and handing it to the blonde and watching him as he put it on. The hoodie was at least one size too big but it just made him look even more adorable. Evan just was the most beautiful person Connor Murphy had laid his eyes on. He couldn't help just staring at his face in awe, his gorgeous face that was covered in freckles, just like the rest of his fragile body. "Evan?" "Yeah?" "Do you have like, a sharpie or something?" Evan looked confused but nodded, got up and grabbed a blue sharpie from his desk. "Close your eyes" Connor commanded softly and Evan did. He didn't quite know why, but he just trusted Connor. He heard Connor pull the cap off and asking him to stand still. Then, he felt the felt tip of the pen on his cheek. Connor drew lines on his face, that he could tell but he had not the slightest idea what exactly he was doing or why. A few minutes and many lines later, Evan could open his eyes again. He stared at his reflection in the mirror Connor was holding. His friend had connected some of his freckles with lines and Evan couldn't help but smile to himself. "Do you know what those are?" the tall kid smiled softly. "Star constellations?" Evan guessed, earning a nod and a happy grin from Connor. "This one" he started, pointing at a group of five freckles connected to a W shape "is called Cassiopeia. She was a queen in Greek mythology and was forced to the sky as punishment because she said that her beauty was greater than that of the Sea Nymphs. Do you know this one?" he asked, now pointing to a constellation on Evan's forehead. A square with one line extending, almost like a tail. "That's Ursa Minor, right?" Connor's face lit up even more, he nodded enthusiastically. "Yea, the smaller bear. It contains Polaris, the north star and is one of the best known constellations." He explained more constellations to Evan before showing him the last one. A straight line on his cheek with two slightly wonky lines extending from it. "This is Aries. The ram. In Greek mythology, this is the ram whose fleece became the golden fleece." "How do you know all that?" Evan asked, amazed by his friend's knowledge. "I read the Percy Jackson books." "You're kidding." "No! Well, i don't know everything because of the books, i did some research as well but the books got me started. They're good, you should read them." Connor laughed, throwing himself onto Evan's mattress again. "Fine, i will." Evan chuckled before laying down next to him, snuggling up to his friend and soon falling asleep, the smile on his lips still prominent.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i liked this idea


End file.
